Printing devices typically use replaceable components that are, or use, consumable materials. For example, a laser printer may utilize a toner cartridge, a photoelectric drum and a fuser that can be used to print a certain number of pages before they must be replaced (Some such items may be integrated into a single replaceable component). Similarly, an inkjet printer may have one or more ink cartridges that contain ink for printing. A printing device can only print as long as each replaceable component has not been exhausted. Usually, when one replaceable component is exhausted, no more printing can be done from the printing device until the replaceable component is replaced.
Because there can be a delay between the time a replaceable component is exhausted and the time the exhausted replaceable component can be replaced, it is generally desirable for a printing device user to know how many pages can be printed from a printing device using the replaceable components currently installed in the printing device. Improved ways are needed to provide a user with this information.